The objectives of this study are to begin to clarify and define the biological effects of commercial PCB-mixtures by systematically examining the chemistry and biological effects of individual selected PCBs from synthesis. To correlate the physical-chemical properties of selected hexachlorobiphenyls (HCBs) with toxicity.